1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of therapeutic sports devices and more particularly to a novel warming sleeve adapted to insertably receive the arm of a player having heating or cooling elements in pockets adjacent to the player's elbow and shoulder respectively.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for an athlete, such as a baseball pitcher, to maintain his arm in readiness when not pitching by inserting his arm into the sleeve of a jacket so that his arm is kept warm and in comfort. The remainder of the jacket generally dangles from the shoulder since the full jacket is not needed. When the player is called upon to engage in the course of play, the jacket is removed and his arm is in condition to pitch.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when following such a conventional practice using a standard jacket, which stem largely from the fact that the jacket does not have therapeutic elements of either a heating or cooling nature which could be placed adjacent to the joints of the player for therapeutic purposes. Also, the 3acket when half worn by the player oftentimes falls or catches on surrounding benches or equipment so that its use is awkward and inefficient.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel sleeve-like garment which may be worn on one arm and which may be releasably secured to the body of the player whereby only the arm is maintained in a readiness condition. Also, such a means should provide for incorporation of heating or cooling means strategically located at the joints of the player's shoulder and elbow respectively, where the therapeutic effects will be greatest.